1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to containers and, more particularly, to double-sealed, self-draining, liquid-dispensing container assemblies.
2. Prior Art
The usual type of household liquid soap, bleach or detergent container, or similar liquid-dispensing container has a screw cap. When liquid is to be dispensed, it usually is measured into a separate measuring cup provided by the user.
Certain of such containers include a measuring cup as the container cap. However, when the cup is used, some of the liquid fails to immediately drain from it, so that when the cap is inverted to close the container, the liquid leaks from the cap and drains down the outside of the container, making a mess and causing a loss of usable liquid. Even when the cap is screwed tightly down over the container there still is a loss of liquid and a resulting mess, because the liquid is trapped outside the container on the container top under the cap.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved measuring cap-containing, liquid-dispensing container assembly which will conserve liquid draining from the inverted cap and will not foul the exterior of the container.